


Not Quite Enough Cigarettes to Calm Me Down

by lwtzjm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Blowjobs, Friendship, M/M, Record store au, Smoking, Smut, well it's barely any smut but I'm tagging just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwtzjm/pseuds/lwtzjm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Louis own a record store and spend all their money on booze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Enough Cigarettes to Calm Me Down

"Why is this apartment so damn small?" Louis asked, making a half-assed attempt to prop open one of the few windows that their tiny flat had which constantly got stuck. Zayn, too drunk to even ponder the question, just shrugged. The answer was evident; they barely had any money. Their record store was failing as more and more people fell uninterested to what Louis called _real music_. The small amount of money they made from their pathetic store was spent on rent and cigarettes. And booze. Lots and lots of booze. 

The window refused to open and after muttering a plethora of cusses, Louis returned to the torn up, ash stained couch. The trunk in front of them filled with god-knows-what anymore serves as the coffee table. Zayn even stuck a piece of tape with the words "coffee table" written on it to the side of the trunk to make it official. Now, the top of it was littered with empty bottles and cartons of cigarettes and photos that friends and family sent from time to time. The most recent one was Harry's wedding. Harry was a friend of Louis', just starting off as a musician he married a model from America. Zayn and Louis attended the wedding and managed getting incredibly trashed. Since then, Harry had made them his charity case, stopping into the store every so often to buy a record or two that he'd never listen to. 

Louis grabbed the photo from the table and ignited it with the end of his cigarette, smirking as the couple's fake smiles turned into dust.

"Let me ask you something," Zayn slurred between drinks, "are you happy, Louis?"

"ive got a roof over my head and a pack of cigarettes by my side, that's just the way we get by," Louis shrugged. Zayn just stared at him with a terrifyingly blank look on his face.

"Yes, Zayn, im pretty fucking happy," louis responded, "what about you? are you happy?" 

After a long pause, Zayn closed his eyes. 

"Shh I'm still thinking about it," the words escaped Zayn'd lips almost incoherently, and just like that he nodded off into an intoxicated sleep. 

Zayn's question teased Louis for the next hours that he tried to get some sleep, but Zayn was drunk and didn't know what he was talking about. Louis shook it off with a few drinks and dozed off just as the sun started to rise.

________

The morning after was as awful as the night before, as was every other day. The morning traffic that blared through the closed window and the subway train that ran fucking right under their apartment woke louis up just a little over a half hour after he'd fallen asleep. He stumbled out of bed into what they called a kitchen, but was really just a microwave and a mini fridge. the wall clock read 5:30am and Louis felt like shit. The store opened at 7, so he had to accomplish the nearly impossible task of waking up a hungover Zayn. 

Louis peeked into the living room, Zayn hadn't moved from when he fell asleep just hours before. for a second, Louis felt bad for having to wake him up, but disregarded this feeling as he walked to window.

"GOOOOOOD MORNING SUNSHIIIIIIINE," Louis belted, forcing the window open letting the harmony of car horns fill the apartment. Zayn stirred, covering his face with his arms. 

"Dick. Jerk. Pussy. Shit head. Turd. Bitch. Mother fucker. Did I already say dick? Dick," zayn mumbled, "bloody hell, Lou. What time even is it?"

"Early" Louis says, which probably wasn't helpful, but Zayn accepts it anyways. His first instinct is, of course, to grab a cigarette. he found his way to the pack on the "coffee table" but it was empty. 

"I've got a pack at the shop, now _get up_ ," Louis shouted over the early morning traffic. And so Zayn did, because it's Louis and he'd only get more stubborn as the time went on. 

Heavy headed and hungover, they somehow made it down to their shit record store, stumbling in through the front door that they'd accidentally left unlocked the entire night long. 

"I was promised a cigarette, arsehole," Zayn mumbled, resting his head on the counter. 

"You'll get one in short time, love,"  
Louis explained as he shuffled through different CDs deciding which one he should play first. Settling on 'alt-j' Louis proceeded to search for the cigarettes that he knew had to be around there somewhere. 

Zayn had long fallen asleep again by the time Louis found the pack, although there was an evident problem: there was only one left. 

"Uggggghh," Louis groaned, trying to wake up Zayn, but he didn't move. "UGGGGGHHHH," he said again, a little bit louder, and it was noisy enough to wake the other boy. 

"The hell's your problem, twat?" Zayn asked. His hair was ruffled and his eyes were bleary. 

"There's only one cigarette left," Louis whined. Zayn loudly groaned in agony. 

"I will straight-up give you a blowjob for it," Zayn hissed. Louis raised his eyebrows and shrugged. 

"Ok, deal," he said simply.

"What?"

"If you give me a blowjob, you can have the cigarette," Zayn tried to find a sense of sarcasm in Louis's voice, but it was missing. He rocked back and forth on his heels, hesitantly. Wouldn't be the first time he'd ever sucked a guy off, but it was _Louis_ and he really fucking needed a cigarette. 

"If you're not going to do it I might as well..." Louis trailed off, slyly pulling the cigarette out from the carton. 

"You're impossible," Zayn sighed, moving his body closer to Louis's. Louis dropped the cigarette on the counter and smirked as Zayn awkwardly dropped to his knees.  
And before he knew it Louis's trousers were around his ankles and Zayn's lips were wrapped around his best friend's dick. The next few moments went by in a dreamy haze filled with groans, cusses, and hands tangled in Zayn's hair. 

"H-holy shit Zayn," Louis stammered out between gasps, "I'm actually going to come."

And he did, in Zayn's mouth. His eyes watered because, in all honesty, it tasted gross. He hurriedly swallowed, napping his well-earned cigarette from the counter, igniting it in his mouth. Louis still leaning over the counter, panting. 

Just then a very familiar 'Hellooooo' rang out from the front of the store. It was Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is taken from fun.'s 'it gets better'
> 
> this sucks so much I honestly cannot write smut so I'm sorry


End file.
